Me and You
by meisaxx
Summary: A famous singer and an aspiring singer paired-up..! What will happen? Will there be a LOVE PROGRESSION? Curious? R
1. The Scandal and the Offer

Sorry to tell you readers but my other story Mending a Broken heart is now adopted.!

This is my new story! Hope you like it..!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own my OCs here.! BTW Higuchi Tachibana-sama owns GA..!!

Chapter 1 – The Scandal and the offer

JAPAN ENTERTAINMENT MEDIA FLASH NEWS

"There are many videos on the internet about so-called sex scandal that spread out. It involves the famous singer Natsume Hyuuga and her so-called famous model girlfriend Luna Koizumi. Hyuuga said that Luna wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't the one in the video. I'm Himeko Fujiwara reporting." The reporter said.

-Flash-

A brunette girl turned off the T.V. It's none other than Mikan Sakura.

"Tsk. Such an arrogant, money wasters jerk" she cursed.

"I'm tired of hearing his name everyday. I always heard about him. He's a womanizer. He just wants to get attention," she shouted.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"It's one of your business if he's a womanizer or not you're not his mother," Hotaru said.

"Yeah I know but I hate him," Mikan explained.

"Let's see about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

----On the other hand----

"Natsume, I'm tired of all this. You've always been in a scandal, can you care to explain everything?" his manager Ruka Nogi said.

"I'm telling you, it's not true! They just want to ruin my reputation!" he smirked.

"We need to come up with a plan"

"Whatever"

"Okay you should have a partner"

"What for!?"

"So that your fans will think that you have your girlfriend and you're not a womanizer."

"Do what you want"

"Just do it"

"HN."

"Look Natsume, I'm doing this for you. At least say 'thank you'

"I said do what you want" Natsume said and then went out of the room because he is so mad at Ruka always scolding him even though those news were not true.

"Geez, Natsume will you stop doing things like this" Ruka thought

"Hey Mikan I thought you want to be a singer. Why are you mad at him do you like him?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't like him besides he is a disgrace to all the singers. Yes it's true, I want to be a singer." Mikan explained.

"Your dreams ill be fulfilled soon" Hotaru whispered.

"Ne, Hotaru, did you say something?"

"Nandemonai" (nothing)

"Hey Hotaru you said that you have a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, don't worry you will meet him soon."

"Is he a nice guy?"

"BAKA! If he is a bad guy, you think I'll allow my self to be with him"

"I guess not."

"Just sleep BAKA! Your going to meet him tomorrow"

"Hai!"

"Mikan BAKA.. Tomorrow your life will be change" Hotaru whispered.

Morning:

"Oi BAKA! It's afternoon already! Wake up! We're going to be late" Hotaru said.

" 5 more minutes"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Itai! What was that for?" Mikan complained rubbing her head.

"You told me that you ant to meet my boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to meet him at lunch"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you yesterday faster were going to be late"

"gome!"

"Be ready after 15 mins. I'm waiting downstairs"

AFTER 15 MINS.

"I'm ready!" Mikan said wearing a mini skirt and tunktops.

"Come on were late"

AT THE RESTAURANT

"Hotaru! Over here" Ruka said waving his hands.

"Hi Ruka" Hotaru said with a cold tone. Ruka hug her.

"She is?" Ruka asked

"Sakura Mikan desu"

"Konichiwa"

" I heard from Hotaru that your good at singing." Ruka asked.

" Sort of"

"Do you want to be a singer?"

"Nani?!"

"Here's the offer, your going to be Natsume's partner. I'll pay you and if the plan work out, I can give you your first debut and your going to pretend to be his girlfriend." Ruka explained.

"Natsume?" you mean that arrogant jerk?" Mikan thought.

"So Mikan what?" Hotaru asked.

"You mean with Natsume the arrogant jerk?"

"Actually Mikan, he is a good guy, he is very thoughtful" Ruka said.

"I don't know" she answered

"Please Mikan"

"I guess you really need my help"

"yeah!"

"You should say 'yes' baka! so that I can make many moneys" hotaru thought.

"Okay! I'll accept it" mikan said.

End of Chapter 1

Mikan accept the offer.

What will happen next ? ……….

Stay tune !!


	2. Natsume Hyuuga

A very fast update I hope you appreciate.!

**PREVIOUS**

"_**I guess you really need my help"**_

"_**yeah!"**_

"_**You should say 'yes' baka! so that I can make many moneys" Hotaru thought.**_

"_**Okay! I'll accept it" Mikan said**__**.**_

**END**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

"Natsume you will meet your partner tomorrow", Ruka said.

"I said I don't need one"

"No! you need one for sure"

" Be ready tomorrow meet us at Twin Dragon at 7pm. Don't be late"

* * *

" Ne! Hotaru do you think that it's a great idea to accept the offer ", Mikan asked

"Of course! Its your dream right"

" I know but something isn't right"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! I just feel that someone will hurt my feeling If I accept the offer"

"Don't think too much be THANKFUL that Ruka offer this for you"

"Yeah! I think so!"

"Your going to meet him tomorrow right?", Hotaru asked

"Yeah! You coming", Mikan expects Hotaru to come because she is too nervous to meet the jer err.. I mean Natsume.

"Ruka didn't invite me", she said coldly but you can hear sadness in her voice..

"That's unfair I'll call him", Mikan said she really wanted Hotaru to accompany her.

"Don't bother I'm fine"

"I wanted to have an accompany I don't want to be alone with that arrogant singer", she explained she really hate Natsume. For her Natsume is just a jerk who needs attention but she didn't know that Natsume actually have a good side because she doesn't meet Natsume yet.

"Sure! Thanks"

And so Mikan called Ruka so Hotaru can come.

M: Is this Ruka?

R: Yeah! Who's this?

M: Its Mikan

R: Oh hi! So what's the matter?

M: Im just asking If I can bring Hotaru along?

R: Yeah! Its nice I forgot to invite her! Is she mad?

M: I don't think so!

R: Im going to pick you up around 6:30 pm

M: Okay!

R: Thanks! Tell her Im sorry and tell her Im going to make it up to her.

M: Don't worry I'll tell her! Bye!

R: Bye!

* * *

After the conversation she went to Hotaru's room.

" Oi! Baka! What do you want?"

" I called Ruka and he said you can come and he is sorry because he forgot to invite you and he also said he's going to make it up to you"

"Thanks BAKA!"

"Don't worry about it.. Your welcome!"

"He said he is going to pick us up 6:30 pm. "

"Yeah I know"

**

* * *

**

Natsume's POV

_When Ruka told me that I will meet my partner and pretend girlfriend. I feel excited but it should be another way around._

_Maybe she's nice. Im going tomorrow to meet her. Im curious._

**END OF POV**

* * *

**MORNING:**

"Hotaru where did you meet Ruka?", Mikan asked

**FLASHBACK**

_A raven haired girl was walking in the streets suddenly he bumped into a guy._

"_Watch were you going BAKA!", Hotaru said_

"_Gome! Ruka said and amazed by the beauty of Hotaru A/N:_ Sorry I cant think of something.! Such a lame excuse GOME!

"_I guess It cant be helped"_

"_Your Imai Hotaru right?"_

"_Yeah! How did you know?"_

"_Im Ruka Nogi the one who courted you when we are in high school", Ruka explained hoping that she will remember him becausehe really like Hotaru_

"_Wow! Is that Ruka I can't believe it! The guy once I loved", Hotaru thought._

"_Its nice to see you", Ruka said_

"_Yeah! Same here"_

"_So what's your answer?"_

"_PARDON?"_

"_You know what I mean!", he insisted_

"_I guess It cant be helped then! FINE"_

"_It means YES"_

"_Yeah! You don't want"_

"_Wow! Imai Hotaru is my girlfriend", Ruka rejoiced and gave Hotaru a peck on the cheeks._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Don't bother to know! Its none of your business BAKA!", Hotaru said blushing but she hid it under her bangs.

"What are you going to wear?", Mikan asked

"Ask Ruka! BAKA!" she txt Ruka and asked him what to wear and he said only casual clothes.

"Hotaru! Wear casual clothes", Mikan shouted

"Your so loud BAKA!"

"Gome!"

"Okay! Meet me downstairs its half an hour before 6:30", she said she manage time wisely and never gets late. Unlike me I'm always late sometimes I think what if Hotaru is not with me. Were best friends since childhood we live in our own house for 5 years she is 7 years older than me she's been taking care of me since I was 11 cause my parents work overseas the last I saw them is when I'm 11. I feel very lonely sometimes I think they hates me but Hotaru is always there so I'm not lonely.

"Okay!"

As I finish fixing myself I go downstairs wearing a dress that stop above my knees and it also hugged my perfect curves I also wear a doll shoes that match with my dress and a necklace with a heart pendant. Hotaru is in her usual self she only wear casual clothes but she looks very nice in those kind of clothes. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I guess Its Ruka. When I opened the door my guess is right. Its Ruka.

"Are you girls ready?", he said and give Hotaru a peck on her cheeks.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru baka gun Ruka.

"Who give you permission to kiss me?", Hotaru said and Ruka blushed.

"Stop it two love birds", Mikan said.

"BAKA! Were not birds were humans", honestly Hotaru has a point seriously they are not birds there humans.

"Okay fine!", the only words I can say I was really embarrassed because of that.

Ruka drove to Twin Dragons he said there we will meet Natsume. Im kinda nervous I don't know why I just feel that something isn't right that there's something bad will we arrived I spotted Hyuuga Natsume and I can saw in his eyes that he is BORED for waiting for us.

"Oi Natsume were here!", Ruka shouted as he waved his hands towards the cold jerk.

"Your late"

"Sorry!"

"So?"

"Oh! This is Sakura Mikan your partner and this is my girlfriend", as Ruka-pyon introduce us to Natsume I felt weird I don't know why and what is this feeling..

"She's beautiful. Mikan huh? Such a nice name Don't worry I'll play with you! She have a nice curves ha!", Natsume thought.

"I never thought that you have a dirty thoughts towards a sweet innocent girl! You like her BAKA"

"Who are you?"

"You conscience Duh!"

"I don't like her!"

"Yes you do! I feel it! Were one right?"

"Get out!"

"Love at first sight huh?! Its unlike you", then his conscience vanished.

"So Natsume what do you think?"

"Hn"

"He doesn't even have manners at least say Hi!", Mikan thought.

Mikan sat beside Natsume and Hotaru sat beside Ruka and we ordered our food. Ruka started the conversation.

" Here's the plan Mikan and Hotaru are going to leave with us because were going to attend some shows. Is that fine?", Ruka asked.

"Yeah! Its fine How about you Hotaru?", Mikan asked

"Whatever"

"Im going to be rich", Hotaru thought with a dollar sign in here eyes

Everyone sweatdropped.

" How about you Natsume no violent reaction?", Ruka asked

"Hn"

"I guess It's settled then and one more thing Mikan will pretend as Natsume's girlfriend"

"What?"

"Don't shout BAKA!", Natsume smirked.

"and who are you calling an idiot?"

"I guess you?"

"Why you-", Natsume cut her off.

"Ruka! were going to share one room"

"What Natsume are you sure?"

" A hundred percent sure!", he smirked

"I know that you have perverted thoughts in your mind now but how can you do this to me", she pleaded.

"Watch and Learn", Natsume said.

* * *

A/N: I think Its a cliffhangie..sorry!

A very fast update. Is it boring?! Stay Tune!


	3. Interrogation

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Higuchi Tachibana owns GA but I do owns this story.

**Chapter 3 – Interrogation**

"Mikan-baka go home without me. Im going out with Ruka", Hotaru said.

"Okay! Take care Hotaru."

They went out of the restaurant. And they decided that Natsume would escort Mikan back in her house because it is already late.

"Bye Mikan-baka. Oi Natsume take care of her", Hotaru said waving her hand outside the window then pulled it back in.

"So? Jerk..." Mikan addressed.

"Who're you calling a jerk?"

"Pfft... you of course. Who else am I going to talk to anyway?"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah right", then he led Mikan it his silver Volvo. It was going to be a long ride home and so Natsume turned on his radio and searched for his favorite station. When he found it, the song that was playing was 'Perfect' by Flyleaf.

"So, where do you live?" he asked the brunette beside him. Mikan started giving directions to her house for Natsume. And less than a minute, he already memorized it.

While driving, Mikan saw 5 meters from the car, that there was a huge traffic **fast** **forward.** They reached the line of cars where the traffic takes place. **Obviously, the car stops or rather pause**

Mikan started the conversation because it is very silent and she is bored.

"Oi! Hyuuga", Mikan said. "Can you tell something about yourself?"

"It's Natsume not Hyuuga! And my personal life is none of your stupid business, polkadots."

'grr… that jerk!' Then a sly smile, which went unseen by Natsume, crept up her face.

Mikan faced Natsume with a puppy-dog eyes and she knows that no one can resist it.

Natsume stared at her and TRIED to resist but… he eventually gave in. "ugh, okay I'll tell you something about me. Just stop staring at me with those eyes."

"Yes!" Mikan shouted while she punched the air. "I only agreed because you look like a stupid idiot when you stare at me like that. It creeps me out." He continued. Ignoring the insult she forced a smile on her face. 'Damn you Hyuuga.' She thought.

`Damn! She is cute when she smiles', Natsume thought

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old, a famous singer", Natsume said.

"Hey! That's not what I meant. I already know what you said." she said with a small pout... **[Co-A/N: she is 'unconsciously' flirting with him. XD]**

"What I meant is who are your parents, what are your favorites, and your hobbies or something like that." She calmly explained.

"Hn." Mikan raised one of her eyebrows. Natsume's eyes were glued on the rode. Once the cars in front of them started to move, he steeped on the gas pedal and drove off to Mikan's house.

When they reached her house she quickly took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. Surprisingly, Natsume followed suit.

"Would you like to have some tea inside?" Mikan invited.

"Fine". They went inside Mikan's house. Her house was a bungalow type. It was not big nor was it was small. She had a garden on the right side while a pool on the left.

Mikan led Natsume to her living room. He sat at her cream colored sofa while she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

She came back after a few minutes holding a tray with a teapot and two cups. She set them down to the center table and poured tea for the both of them. Then she picked up her cup and sat in the same couch as Natsume was sitting at. After he dranked the whole cup he turned and saw that Mikan was looking at him.

"What?" he said while putting the cup at the table while raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About yourself, jerk!" she chuckled a little and gave Natsume a playful punch.

"Hn."

"Oh! Come on Hyuuga!"

"Fine-fine-fine", he surrendered. "And I said call me Natsume not Hyuuga."

"Okay fine."

"So? What so you want to know?"

"A lot! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Apparently no. "

"When do you plan to have one?"

"Hn."

"What are the qualities of a girl you like?"

"Kind, thoughtful, caring and not a slut"

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. They don't care about me anyway."

"Oh! Sorry about that "

"Don't pity me! Just keep asking I don't have all day!"

"Okay! Since when did you and Ruka become friend?"

"Hmm? Since we were 5 years old.."

"Who's the best love team partner you ever had?"

"You're the first. Cause I prefer solo". Mikan slightly blushed in his answer

"Oh is that so? Have you ever planned to leave your career?"

"Never, because it's the only job I have."

"What's your favorite song?"

"It depends on my mood"

"You're so cheesy and moody! Do you play any instrument?

"Yes, I play the cello, violin, piano, flute, clarinet, and the trumpet." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey! Me too! So anyways, was the scandal true?"

"No it's not true."

"Who's Luna Koizumi?"

"She's the model that insisting that she was my girlfriend but it's not tru."

"Is that so?" Mikan stand up but suddenly she tripped but Natsume caught her.

"You have a lot of questions, POLKA."

"You're a pervert arrogant jerk. I despise you."

"Ouch! That hurt me you know." He replied sarcastically

"It's already 10:30 are you going home?"

"Hn."

"I'll escort you to the gate, 'okay?"

"Hn." Mikan just sighed. They walked with each other until they reached the gate.

"Bye! Jerk." Mikan waved her hand and before Natsume walked out of the gate to get his car…

He grabbed Mikan's hand and gave her a peck on the lips. He smirked and headed to his car and drove away leaving a dumfounded Mikan behind still touching her lips...

"That PERV...!" Mikan muttered and headed back to her house. Mikan already slept even though Hotaru is still not home. She knows that Hotaru can handle herself.

* * *

The Morning Came

Our favorite auburn-haired protagonist slept peacefully in her bed, free of all the worries the world can give. That was until Natsume decided to wake her up.

"Oi Polka! Wake up Its Natsume. Wake up." He said while slightly slapping Mikan's cheeks.

"Ne? Why are you here?" Mikan said while her eyes still half open.

"Baka! You will transfer to my house today", Natsume shouted.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru fired her latest BAKA gun at Mikan. "Oi Baka! Wake up already. We packed our things and put it already in the car but you're still sleeping!" Hotaru said.

"I'll just take a bath", she said as she stood up from her bed.

"Faster, Polka! Or else you will walk until you reached my house!" Natsume said.

"Fine, fine!" Mikan straightly went to the bathroom.

**~'Fast Forward'~**

"Ok! Mikan and Natsume you sit at the back. I will drive and Hotaru will sit beside me", Ruka said.

"Hn."

While driving, Mikan broke the silence.

"Ruka-pyon what does your house look like?"

"Hmm...It is just like an ordinary house but it is big and it has two rooms. But each room has complete facilities such as kitchen, living room and bathrooms. Outside the house there's a pool." Ruka explained

"Wow!" she said with spark on her eyes.

"Hey Polka don't drool. It's just a house", Natsume said.

"I'm not drooling", she said. As the conversation continues, they reached the house.

"We're here", Ruka said. "Natsume, escort Mikan to your room."

"Hn.", Natsume and Mikan were now inside THEIR room.

"Oi! Polka, unpack your things now." He commanded.

After few minutes, Mikan finished unpacking her things. She went to the bed and Natsume laid there.

"Ah, I'm sleepy. Ne! Natsume where's my bed? I want to sleep", Mikan said.

"You have to sleep beside me." He said nonchalantly.

"Nani!?"

"Baka! We will share one bed. Don't you remember what Ruka said?"

"AWWW...!"

Mikan got on the bed, put pillows between and said, "Don't get over these pillows!"

"Hn."

Mikan and Natsume were now sleeping facing on opposite side. They were in deep slumber for 3 hours. When...

"Oi! Natsume and Mikan-baka, get out of the room", Hotaru shouted while knocking-wait-banging the on the door.

"Lunch Time!", Ruka shouted also supporting his girlfriend.

Still no answer.

When they opened the door, they saw Mikan and Natsume hugging each other while sleeping. Hotaru got her camera and…. Click!. She took a picture of the two and told Ruka "Let's just leave them until they wake up" "Ok!"

* * *

After an hour.

"Waaaahhh…!!", Mikan shouted.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"You're the one who's hugging me", he said and Mikan look at their current position. She quickly jumped out of the bed and fixed herself, and headed downstairs. She looked for Hotaru but she is nowhere to be found.

"I guess she went out with Ruka", Mikan thought.

She went upstairs.

"Oi Jerk! Aren't you going to eat?", she asked

"It's none of your concern BAKA."

"I think Hotaru and Ruka went out."

"Let's wait for them"

"_Natsume! Why are you so nice to her?"_

"None of your concern CONSCIENCE!"

"_It's so unlike you! You're not like that"_

"Get out."

"_You're falling in love"_, his conscience said with a sing-song voice.

"No I'm not!"

"_Yes you are!"_

"Whatever."

"_So you really do love her. I won!"_

"Oi, Hyuuga", Mikan called.

"What?", Natsume growled. He was getting pissed by his conscience.

"It's Natsume for crying out loud"

"Yeah, Right whatever. So what are we still going to wait for them? My stomach's already complaining"

"Pfft… Fine let's go!"

"Go Where?"

"My treat. Let's eat outside. I know a good place", she said.

As he wore his jacket on and took his car keys. He drove to the restaurant he was talking about and when they got there, he grabbed Mikan's wrist and dragged her inside the restaurant. They sat on the balcony.

"Oi Polka! Order what you want I'll pay!", Natsume said he was staring at Mikan and she felt awkward so she started a conversation.

"Why did we went here?", she asked. While looking away because she didn't her and Natsume's eyes met.

"BAKA! Of course were going to eat", he smirked and the waiter bring their foods.

"But why here?"

"Just shut-up and just eat"

They eat and eat and eat. No one dared to break the silence. But Natsume was pissed do he sat up and grabbed Mikan's wrist. Mikan was so shocked and irritated how Natsume acted. He opened the car and let her in and he drove off.

"Natsume, where are you taking me?"

"We're going home."

So then, Natsume drove and Mikan sat behind him. While on the highway, their car stopped because of flat tire.

"What happened?", Mikan asked worriedly.

Natsume got out of the car to look what happened and he saw that the tire was flat. Mikan then went out, too.

"Nani?! Why is the tire became flat?"

"Who Knows?"

Mikan is in front of Natsume Natsume is facing at the highway so Mikan is facing their car which is at the side

Suddenly there's a very fast car approaching and it's going to hit Mikan, so Natsume grabbed Mikan hug-look and they fell. Then accidentally their lips met. Generally, Mikan accidentally kissed Natsume.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for some grammatical errors. I don't have much time to edit it. Sorry, Our finals is getting sooner so I need to study my lessons. I hope all of u understand.! Thanks for supporting this fic.! If u have any ideas feel free to tell me.

Sneak Peak:

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_I'd love to"_


	4. The Concert

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell all of you that Tachibana-sama owns GA but I do owns this story.

WARNING: there will be many errors in spelling and grammar. No beta-reader.! And its in a rush!

**Recap:**

Suddenly there's a very fast car approaching and it's going to hit Mikan, so Natsume grabbed Mikan hug-look and they fell. Then accidentally their lips met. Generally, Mikan accidentally kissed Natsume

**Chapter 4 – Concert**

After the accident that happened between Natsume and Mikan. Ruka the manager of Natsume and Mikan announced that Mikan is going to be the partner of Hyuuga Natsume.

"The manager of Hyuuga Natsume announced that our beloved singer will going to have a singing partner. Natsume will hold a concert and there he will announce an important

announcement. Im Shinji Tamaki reporting.", the reporter explained

Mikan is currently watching this news with Natsume beside her. A/N: remember that they live in a same place

"Natsume, are you excited?", the brunette asked.

"Hn"

"Never mind", she pouted

`God! What's this feeling? Do I love her?', he asked his self.

`Of course BAKA', his conscience said.

`Get out'

His conscience vanished. He prepared his things because they have a rehearsal. He picked up Mikan which is in the living room and drove to the studio.

"Natsume, your late!", Ruka said

"It's POLKA's fault she's too slow", he said coldly and pointing his finger to Mikan.

"It's not me", she replied.

"Stop arguing", Ruka shouted

"Gomenasai (I'm sorry)", she said.

"Hn", the only word Natsume replied.A/N: Actually its not a word XD just an expression

"Okay, you two practice this song and memorize it", Ruka said.

"And! It will be your duet on the concert", Ruka explained and went out of the room leaving the two singers there.

Mikan and Natsume read the lyrics and memorized it.

*

--MEANWHILE—

"POLKA, are you finish memorizing?", Natsume asked.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Practice with me", Natsume said and picked up the electric guitar and began singing.

A/N: **BOLD – Both **Underlined – Mikan _Italic – Natsume _

_*************_

**You Make My Day So Good**

_Every morning you wake me up_

_I can see your cheerful smile_

_Your always there for me_

_But I can't do anything for you_

**Your making me crazy cause**

**You make my day so good **

**Your making me crazy cause**

**I want to be with you always and**

**FOREVER**

Everyday I'll cherish the time with you

Stay by my side forever

Stay with me

Stay with me

Your making me crazy

_You erase the pain in my heart cause_

_You're my light_

_Your making me crazy cause_

_You make my day so good _

**You make my day so good**

**Stay with me always and forever**

Cause your making me crazy

_You make my day so good_

_**Your making me crazy cause**_

_**I want to be with you**_

_**Always and forever**_

_**You make my day so good.**_

_***************_

Both Natsume and Mikan sung so good.

"Good! Polka", Natsume said

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Whatever"

"Mou", she pouted" "Your good, too. First, when I'm just watching the TV I thought your just an arrogant money-waster and a womanizer jerk."

"Hn"

"I guess not", Mikan laughed

After rehearsing, they took a break.

"Ne, Natsume! What do you want to eat? I will be the one to buy downstairs.", Mikan said cheerfully.

"Fine, you volunteer, ahmmm.. just buy me a… no, just buy 1 box of pizza for the two of us and any drinks you want", Natsume said.

"Hai!"

Then Mikan went down and bought a pizza, after a few minutes, she went back to the rehearsal room.

"I'm here!" "Let's eat!", Mikan said.

"Hun"

Mikan then laid down the foods and drinks and sat beside Natsume. They now started to eat.

"Ne! Natsume, Are you happy that I'm the one that become your partner?", Mikan said seriously.

_`Argh… Why am I asking this? Why did I wanted to know if his happy with me'_

_`Maybe you like him or should I say you love him'_

_`Huh?! Hey who are you?'_

_`Dummy! Im your conscience'_

Mikan shook her head because of that confusing `conscience'.

"Oi! Polka, Nande?"

"Nothing! Ahmm… Don't mind my question", Mikan said panicking.

"I'm happy!" "That's my answer to you question..".."Why?" "Is there something wrong?", Natsume asked.

"Nothing's wrong", she said and smiled at him.

"Am I hearing the right thing? Natsume's happy to be with me", she thought and giggled.

"Baka! What are you giggling about! You love me, right?", he asked.

"Who would love a jerk like you?"

"Yeah! Right", Natsume smirked and ate his pizza while just rolled her eyes.

"So? You're done rehearsing?", Ruka asked, greeting them. And he took a slice of pizza from the box. "So, tomorrow's the concert and here is the plan…" started explaining their plan.

A/N: Not telling you until the concert. XD

Mikan and Natsume just nodded as Ruka explained their plan.

*

The next-day, 6:25 pm – Backstage

"Natsume! I'm nervous…", Mikan said

"Don't be.. It might affect your performance"

"Demo.."

"Shh! Just concentrate"

"Hai!"

"Don't ruin the plan. I don't want to ruin my reputation", he smirked.

"Your so mean", she pouted and then suddenly the background music started playing…

"Let's welcome NATSUME HYUUGA", the emcee shouted and Natsume started to sing.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours

"For all of my fans out there I have a special and important announcement for all of you please welcome my partner SAKURA MIKAN. They started singing `You make my day so good'

**You Make My Day So Good**

_Every morning you wake me up_

_I can see your cheerful smile_

_Your always there for me_

_But I can't do anything for you_

**Your making me crazy cause**

**You make my day so good **

**Your making me crazy cause**

**I want to be with you always and**

**FOREVER**

Everyday I'll cherish the time with you

Stay by my side forever

Stay with me

Stay with me

Your making me crazy

_You erase the pain in my heart cause_

_You're my light_

_Your making me crazy cause_

_You make my day so good _

**You make my day so good**

**Stay with me always and forever**

Cause your making me crazy

_You make my day so good_

_**Your making me crazy cause**_

_**I want to be with you**_

_**Always and forever**_

_**You make my day so good.**_

After they sang the song Natsume gave Mikan a flower and kneeled down and then he hold her hand and said:

"Will you be my girlfriend", Mikan is not shocked because it's the part of their plan. Screams and cheers! The only thing you can heard but they stopped, waiting for Mikan's answer.

"I'd love to", she replied and Natsume kissed her on the lips, she responded and they shared a long passionate kiss.

Then they started singing.

Sugisarishi hibi furikaeru koto mo dekizu ni Everyday  
Dorekurai mada kono michi wa tsuzuku darou ka? karada ni

Kanjiru rizumu kodou tsubasa ni mayoi jyosou ni itai hodo itoshii

We can make it true hontou no yume wa itsumo soba ni aru  
Hateshinaku hiroi sekai hitotsu dake kagayaita My dream! My dream!  
We can make it! We can make it!

Afureru namida taisetsu na koto mo kizukazu ni in my eyes  
Dorekurai mae kara wasureteta kimochi nandarou what a feeling

Moteru kagiri no chikara tsubasa ni kodoku norikoe tsukisusume ashita e

We can make it true yuru ga nai yume wa itsumo soko ni aru  
Hateshinaku hiroi sekai imasugu ni tsukamitore Your dream! Your dream!  
Oh yeah! We can make it!

Namida wa kitto kanashimi no owari de wa naku yume no ashiato  
Kokoro atsuki (ima koko kara) sono story hajimaru sing the dream!

Boku wa tadatada mokumoku to dream to kaite "mokuhyou" to yomu  
Souzou no mukou mukou e to go go and go de on and on

Boku wa tadatada mokumoku to dream to kaite "mokuhyou" to yomu  
Souzou no mukou mukou e to go go and go de on and on

I said it, go go and go de on and on  
I said it, yo-ho and go de on and on

We can make it true hontou no yume wa itsumo soba ni aru  
Hateshinaku hiroi sekai hitotsu dake kagayaita  
We can make it true yuru ga nai yume wa itsumo soko ni aru  
Hateshinaku hiroi sekai imasugu ni tsukamitore  
You're dream! You're dream

*

--BACKSTAGE—

"That was so cool", Ruka said he was so happy because the people love the new couples A/N: just pretending 

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"Come on, let's go home. Im tired.", Mikan said.

When they arrived at their house Mikan walked to their room, take a quick shower, changed her clothes and laid down to bed. She was very exhausted.

So, she laid down. She stared at the ceiling for too long. Stare. Stare. Stare. Then she recalled what happened just a moment ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_I'd love to"_

_-KISS-_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She then touched her lips.

'What was it? My heart fastened when we did it', Mikan thought of the feeling.

"Oi! What are you thinking?", Natsume cut her daydreaming session and she decided not to think about it, but his voice was loud and in cold tone.

"What? Nothing… Nevermind", she said as she faced the left side of the bed.

"Aww.. Polka is sad", Natsume said mocking Mikan. He then laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

"BAKA!", Mikan shouted pinching his nose very hard.

"Why you….", Natsume started tickling her to death. She laughed very hard.

"S-stop B-baka….Hahahaha", she said between her ha-ha's.

"I think you're disappointed because your only pretending to be my girlfriend. I bet you wanted to be real", he said.

"Nn. Never BAKA!", she shouted between her hard laughs and then Natsume suddenly gave her a peck on her lips and hugged her.

"If you want to be my girl just said so!", he said.

"BAKA!", Mikan muttered and started sleeping.

"Dummy!", Natsume said and start sleeping too while hugging Mikan.

*

Morning.

"Oi BAKAs! Wake up", Hotaru shouted while banging the door. No one answered so she opened the door revealing a two figures sleeping peacefully, facing each other and take note also hugging each other, Hotaru get her camera and 'CLICK'.

"Wake up!", she shouted again. Mikan opened her eyes and saw guy hugging her and she hugged back . You know what will happen next…^^

"Waahhhhhh.. HENTAI!..."

"Shut up! Will you.."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing! It's just a hug don't over react."

"I hate you", she shouted.

"Hn", Natsume stood up and went to the bathroom.

'Such a little girl', he thought.

'_Such a little girl but you do love her'_, his conscience butted in.

'It's none of your business'

'_So you do admit that you love her'_,

'Just go away!'

'_Good Luck! LOVERBOY!'_

"Natsume! Hayaku!.. Ruka will say something", Mikan shouted while banging the door. Natsume went out "TOPLESS" so Mikan blushed seeing him.

"Enjoying the view BAKE YOUJO?", he smirked.

"Don't be full of yourself and stop smirking will you?"

"Just admit it"

"Shut up and just go downstairs"

*DOWNSTAIRS*

"So guys you're here. I want to say something", Ruka said.

"What do you want now Ruka?", Natsume asked.

"Okay! Today is Sunday right? And tomorrow is Monday the thing is starting tomorrow we're going to attend more shows", Ruka explained.

"Is that so? Well, I don't care"

"Then if you don't care! Shut the hell up. Don't bother to talk with your stupid insults",Mikan blurted.

"Like I care about you", Natsume said

"Well! I don't care about you either", Mikan said with a teary eyes she never expected that someone will said that to her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

They all received a BAKA gun from the Ice Queen.

'Why did I said that? Now she hated me. Damn this pride", Natsume thought and walked away. Mikan tried to follow him.

"Leave him alone Mikan! He needs to think", Ruka said while patting shoulder.

'So Natsume your starting to fall for her', Ruka thought hoping that his best friend will have the courage to confess.

"Ahh! Ruka-pyon can I ask a question?", Mikan asked.

"Your already asking Mikan-chan"

"You got me there"

[Laughs]

"So what's your question?"

"What show are we going to attend?"

"Confesions"

"Really!"

"Yup! And don't worry about it"

"Thanks! Ruka-pyon"

"No prob. Your welcome"

"Ruka-pyon Im going out … I'll be back before lunch"

"Okay! Just be careful and watch out for fangirls"

"I will"

Mikan went out wearing a hat, a plain t-shirt with no. 07 on it and a skirt. She decided to went on Heaven's Cream. She really love this store so the vendor already knew her even she's in a disguise.

Suddenly, Natsume crossed at the Heaven's Cream and saw Mikan which caught his attention but when Mikan looked at her bag to picked her wallet…

"Nani! I forgot my money", she wailed

Suddenly, there's a hand with 100 rabbits poof out in front of her..

"Going out of the house with no money with her..hmmm.. sounds like a baka!", Natsume smirked.

"Arigatou! Natsume-kun", she said and hugged him. He was so shocked.

"So you have a habit of hugging me?"

"Of course not! Im just happy that your there"

"Youjo! Stop it! They're looking at us"

"Gomen"

Mikan handed the rabbits to the cashier. She licked her ice cream and went outside with Natsume.

"Ne! Natsume why are you here?"

"You really want to know?", she nodded.

"Its because I'm going to read my book there", Natsume said pointing to the Sakura tree.

"You love that tree, too?", she asked.

"Don't tell me"

"I love it"

"It's my tree youjo! Back Off"

"Uhm. Natsume can I go with you?"

"Fine just don't mess around"

"Hai"

Mikan was bored so she started the conversation.

"Ne! Natsume what's the title of your book?"

"Hn"

"Is it beautiful?"

"Hn"

"Hey! Didn't I told you not to mess around"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Stop it Natsume! Its not even a word"

"For me, it is"

"Jerk"

"What's the title of your book?"

"Harry Potter"

"Is it-", Natsume cit her off.

"Yes. Its beautiful its about a wizard, happy now?", Natsume recalled her questions and answered her.

"Thanks for the answer", she said sarcastically and started to lick on her ice cream.

Then after a minute or two…

"Oi! Give my ice-cream back", Mikan yelled. Natsume had stolen her ice cream.

"If you lick it I'll let you die as I kill you"

"Yeah right", Then, Natsume licked the ice-cream.

"Sweet just the way I want it", he returned that ice-cream to the dumbfounded Mikan.

"Th..Th..That's indirect kissing", she winced. Natsume then let their noses touched then smiled. A real smile, that only Mikan can see.

"Why do you like it to be direct?", he asked then gave Mikan a quick kiss on her lips.

"You'll regret this Hyuuga", she screamed..

***************************************************************************07.23

A/N: Sorry for the very late upload.  forgive me!!


End file.
